A nacelle is a casing or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of an aircraft wing, for example, by a pylon. Nacelles are typically designed to enhance aerodynamic efficiency, and to fit under the aircraft wing without hanging too close to, or contacting, the ground.